


To Be A Good Person

by thexfictionxstallion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Everyone, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is redeemed in this one, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Crossover, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexfictionxstallion/pseuds/thexfictionxstallion
Summary: Shota Aizawa groaned, tired already. The sound of the alarm annoying him, the chirping of the birds annoying him, the sun annoying him. Everything about this morning was just as terrible as every other morning.“Today,” he said to himself, as he always does when he wakes from bed. “is going to be an awful day.”In a way, he was right.---Strange things are happening in mixed nation town near the outside of the Earth Kingdom. After getting many complaints about it, Aang finally calls on the rest of the Gaang to help him investigate. Unfortunately, they became a victim to these strange things.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Azula & Shoto, Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sokka & Denki, The Gaang & Aizawa, The Gaang & Class 1-A, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Shoto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	1. PRE;; Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of everyone in the Gaang:  
> Zuko: 18  
> Sokka: 17  
> Suki: 17  
> Katara: 16  
> Toph: 15  
> Aang: 15

The sun rose, bringing in a new day. A new morning for every hero, villain, and student. With squirrels running past the street, acorns carried in hand, and bees buzzing as they fed off the flowers that welcomed the new season, absolutely everything about this morning was perfect. Yes, it was sure to be a beautiful-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Shota Aizawa groaned, tired already. The sound of the alarm annoying him, the chirping of the birds annoying him, the sun annoying him. Everything about this morning was just as terrible as every other morning.

“Today,” he said to himself, as he always does when he wakes from bed. “is going to be an awful day.”

In a way, he was right.

* * *

Zuko did not go to sleep last night. Of course, this wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Even before he took on the throne, sleep was a hard thing for the teen. But this time was slightly different.

This time Suki and Mai had taken into account the dark circles around the Fire Lord’s eyes and had made him promise to get rest this night. So of course he stayed up to revise new bills he was to send out in a few days. Of course he stayed up and did unnecessary research on Fire Nation History. Of course the Fire Lord, ruler of one-third of the world was unable to get sleep last night because he was too caught up in trying to fix mistakes he didn’t do.

“It shouldn’t have to be that way,” all his friends told him. But none of them truly understood the stress he was under. His friends have all told him to relax and take care of himself but none of them truly knew how hard it was for him to sleep at night knowing that there was so much to do, so many papers to sign, so many treaties to be made.

He sighed, still sitting on his bed minutes after one of his maids had already knocked on his door to make sure he had awakened. This was only his second year. He had only been a ruler for a little over 24 months; he already feels like he messed up in more ways than one. He puts on his royal robes, and leaves his room unprepared for what the morning had in store for him.

“Today,” he told himself, “is not going to be a good day.”

➡️

  
  
  


“Zuko!” a voice shouted behind him as he was walking through the hallways of the palace. He knew who it was before he saw her face.

He turns and faces his friend, as do the guards that are always with him. “Toph,” he addresses her as she comes to a stop in front of him. “What brings you here?”

Toph laughs. It’s been a while since green and red last saw each other, a few months if she really thought about it. She rarely visits the palace, for many reasons she doesn’t like to address, but when she does it is often without warning or a letter in advance. It annoys Zuko to death how she doesn’t schedule their meetings and never puts into consideration how that might mess with his own schedule-- which is why she keeps doing it.

“What’s with all that formal speech?” she asks. “Has being a monarch already gotten to your head? You’re not _that_ special your highness.”

Zuko’s guards noticeably shifted, obviously not liking the way the young girl spoke to their ruler. You would think they would become aware of the fact that the 15-year-old standing in front of them wasn’t just a mere child but also Avatar Aang’s earthbending master and a dear friend to the Fire Lord? 

“It’s okay,” Zuko quickly told them. “It’s just Toph.”

“Just Toph? Just Toph?!? I am-”

“Toph.” Zuko cut her off with a dead tone. “Please just hurry up. I have places to be and-”

“Things to sign, yeah, yeah I get it,” the girl waves her hand dismissively. “I was about to say, me and the rest of The Gaang are here and need to talk to you about something.”

“The rest of the Gaang?” Zuko nearly jumped up. The entire gang hadn’t been together in a _very_ long time. It would be strange considering that they were all very close friends but they have all been too busy for any real time together that didn’t involve saving the world or anything along those lines. “As in, you, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Aang-”

“Yes, Zuko, all of us. Aang called us all because of some type of emergency or something. I have no idea what’s happening either but it doesn’t seem like some normal get together if you go by Aang’s tone.” She turned around going back from where she came from. “Come on.”

Zuko watched as his friend walked away. Hesitantly, he dismissed his guards and followed, unaware of the life changing field trip that he was about to get.

  
  
  



	2. PRE;; A TRIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang convince Zuko to join them on a mission while Aizawa must convince his co-workers that UA doesn't need any new staff

Zuko and Toph shortly arrived at the guest room where the rest of The Gaang had decided to wait in. When he opened the door, he was welcomed by the faces of his close-- some would point out  _ only-- _ friends.

“Zuko!” the four of them exclaimed, happy to see their friend. They all walked up to greet him. Katara and Suki hugging him and saying small “hi’s” before doing the same with Toph.

The 18-year-old turned back to Sokka and Aang to welcome them before seeing that both his friends had put the tip of their palms onto their fists, going to a traditional Fire Nation bow. Zuko quickly stopped them. “Woah,” he said while waving his hands dismissively. “I know I’m the Fire Lord but… I’m your friend before anything else. You don't need to do all that respectful stuff with me.”

Both Sokka and Aang looked at each other, shrugging before putting down their hands.

Sokka smiled, “Classical Zuko,” he laughed. “Always thinking way too deep into things.” The 17-year-old went in for a hug, which Zuko graciously accepted.

Aang walked up to the Fire Lord, “I’m so glad to see my firebending teacher again,” he said with his signature smile on his face.

Zuko nodded. “Same here,” he answered. “It’s really nice to see all of you again.”

“Yeah, yeah, we love each other, that’s already been established! Now enough with the sappy stuff,” Toph interrupted the sweet moment. “What’d you call us here Aang?”

The Avatar’s smile dropped. His gray eyes showed nothing but sadness. 

He sighs. “There is…”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...no need for us to do that.” Aizawa told the room. “Everything is perfectly fine with the staff we already have.”

“Yes, Shota, everything is  _ so _ perfectly fine that villains have attacked our students. Twice. Kidnapping one the second time,” Midnight countered. “We can not continue putting our students in danger like this!”

Shota stood up from his seat. The meeting had been tense, everyone with opposing views on what Nezu had suggested. “Letting someone into the building means that there is more of a chance of infiltration! Which by default, would cause more of our students to get hurt— the very thing that we are trying to  _ avoid.” _ The insomniac man said with a hiss. He wasn’t planning to sound that threatening but fuck it, it got their attention so he proceeded. “If we want to keep our students safe, we should add more security around the perimeter of the school. Maybe even install dorms. But adding new staff would be excessive and possibly counterproductive.” The room was put to silence once he stopped talking. Taking a deep breath, Shota sat back down. 

“Hmm,” Nezu sipped his tea in thought. “All of those concerns are very valid, Shota,” he finally said. “But we must also put into consideration the impact new staff would have on the student's training. New staff members-- more specifically, teachers --would not only allow security but also better training for the students.”

Midnight frowned and crossed her arms. “Are you saying we are doing a bad job?”

“Not cool, man,” Present Mic shouted from across the table.

Nezu put his hand up defensively. “No, no, that's not what I'm trying to say. What I mean is, the students need  _ more _ . Another villain attack is bound to happen. It’s unavoidable. No matter what we do, the league of villains will always be here, planning our downfall. In order to protect our students, we need for them to be prepared. Maybe we don’t necessarily need new staff. Maybe, we would just need some people to come in for a few days-- or weeks --and teach them a few things.”

Snipe objected. “They are already training with some of the best heroes, in the best school in the country! Who could possibly be suited enough to train them??”

Nezu opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the school bell. “Well it looks like our time is up. We will resume this meeting tomorrow. For now, your classes are about to start, you should all head to…”

* * *

  
  
  
  


“...a town outside of the earth kingdom,” Aang said. “It used to be a Fire Nation colony before it united and became a town with a large and mixed population of both Earth and Fire Nation citizens, just like Yu Dao. Recently there have been… very weird things happening there.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow,”Weird how?”

“Weird like,” Aang put his hand behind his neck. “More-than-half-the-town-has-vanished-weird.”

A dead silence filled the room as shocked expressions were on every member of The Gaang.

Sokka was the first to speak. “Vanished?! Like they just went poof?? Overnight they disappeared??”

Aang nodded.

“How…” Zuko questioned. “How did that happen?”

“I don’t know… It wasn’t just the people that disappeared. A lot of the houses and livestock were also gone when the remainder of the town had woken up. And also…” Aang turned so that only his back was facing his friends. “It happened months ago.”

Most of the members of The Gaang, tilted their heads, confused. 

“I got so many letters from them about the disappearance of the town but I’ve just been so busy, I never had the opportunity to open them… until today. Guys,” he turned back and faced his friends again. The guilt that he felt was written all over his face as he spoke. “A town that used to have a population of 5,000… now has less than  2,000 people.”

“Aang-” Katara spoke but was interrupted.

“Everyday for the past two months, since the first disappearance that took half the town, people have been  mysteriously disappearing from there. They sent tons of letters,  _ calling for help, _ but I wasn’t able to help them. Now over 3,000 people are missing and all my fau-”

“Don’t say that, Aang,” Suki walked up and hugged the upset teen. “You had no way of knowing what was happening.”

“Yeah, don’t blame yourself, bud,” Sokka went to comfort his friend. It wasn’t long until the entire Gaang was huddled around the Avatar, attempting to ease his nerves.

“Thank you guys,” Aang said before wiping his eyes, not wanting to cry. “Anyways, we all need to go to that town- or whatever’s rest of it -to investigate.”

“Wait, hold on,” Zuko interrupted. “You want  _ all of us _ going to that town, _ right now??” _

“Yes, that’s what I just said.”   
  


“Aang! I can’t just go wherever I want at any time I want like this…”

“Why not?” Sokka crossed his arms. “You  _ are _ the Firelord-”

“Meaning that I have a Nation to rule??” Zuko countered. “I’m not sixteen anymore, I have limitations on what I can do now.”

“Oh come on Zuko,” Katara rolled her eyes. “We haven’t all been on a mission together in  _ ages _ . Nothing bad is gonna come out of you leaving the Fire Nation for what? A couple days?”

Zuko huffed. “And who’s gonna be in charge while I’m gone?” 

Suki spoke up, “Isn’t your uncle visiting for a few days right now? He could just fill in for you.”

“I can’t just ask Uncle to do that…”

“Yes, as Fire Lord, yes you can,” Sokka said lightheartedly.

Zuko crossed his arms and frowned. Yeah, going out with his friends would be fun. Fuck, who was he kidding? He wanted to get out of that palace and do anything besides be the Fire Lord--  _ more than anything _ \--but he can’t. He’s a ruler, a responsible one. And there was just so much work to be done.

“Zuko, it wouldn’t even be that long. Only a few days, at most. You’ll be back before you know it.”

“Think of it as a vacation. Isn’t Mai on one with her family right now? You deserve one too.”

“The spirits know that you’ve been overworking yourself. What good is a Firelord if he's sleep deprived?”

The teen thought about it for only a few more seconds before replying. “Fine. I’ll go. But I won’t stay for longer than I need to.”

The group shouted out in happiness, content with their friend’s answer.

“Then we’ll leave tomorrow. To the town of Yogan!”

Zuko groaned before covering his face with his hand. “It’s going to be so annoying to convince these guards to let me go, let alone-- go alone.”

Toph shrugged. “Eh, what are they gonna do? Try to stop the king from giving an order?”

Everyone laughed and Zuko chuckled alongside them, even though he didn’t appreciate the joke.

“Let’s hurry up and pack. If we go now we’ll be able to get there by noon!”

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like this new chapter :)) certain people will meet in the next one **wink wink**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. It's short I know but they'll get longer soon. Please comment if you liked this, PLEASE, i seek validation and motivation. Thank you for reading <33


End file.
